


How Far We'll Go

by outtapaint



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hookedwayfinder, Hookedwayfinder AU, Moaui, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtapaint/pseuds/outtapaint
Summary: Hina, goddess of the moon, gets to visit Earth in the form of a human every millennium for ten days.  Meanwhile, Moana doesn't know what's come over her and Maui can't figure out what hit him.  Together, they embark on a mission to defeat Whiro, lord of darkness, before he can condemn the world.  But Hina has an ulterior motive that doesn't line up with the mission.╺═══╸"I guess you'll never know, tama . . ." Hina shrugged her shoulders and tucked a stray curl behind Maui's ear.  Her tone was flat, her eyes had dimmed, and her smile utterly perturbed him.  Or rather, why it wasn't there.  Maui ground his teeth, eyes hard on her as he dug his heels into the wet rock they were perched on.  This wasn't funny anymore.Hina lowered her head.  Her time was up.  This failure was going to weigh on her probably the heaviest of all.  She forced her chin up and speared him with a grim look. "Maui," she spoke.  "It takes more than strength to carry weight like that." *I tried* . . .  Hina stepped back to leave with a sorrowful expression."And I am very weak."





	How Far We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if characters act out of character.

◞◜◝ **moana** ◟◞◜

       Moana grabbed her oar. Her arms swung back and forth stiffly as she stalked down the beach toward a fale built separately from the village.  All right, fine. He wanted her attention so bad, well he was gonna get it.  Literally and figuratively. Face reeking poison, Moana thought back to her father, what he said on the day of her saofa'i.  _"O le ala i le pule, o le tautua, tiene."_ A wise saying meaning "The path to leadership is service." She knew before the headdress was placed on her head that her role as Chief was going to test her.  She was right. Her people relied on her for a solution to everything, and being the natural problem-solver she was, Moana believed strongly that there wasn't a problem in the world that couldn't be solved with a little thought and muscle. Unfortunately, she was coming to the realization that this one needed something more.

╺═══╸

_"It's like I told ya, Chief! Someone's messin' with us!" Afu exclaimed, setting his stubbled jaw in a displeased expression as he led her to the fishing grounds. "Messing with you?" Moana repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?" The answer staring her in the face, Moana froze, eyes widening at the dozens of empty fish baskets and hinakis strewn across the sand._

_Afu crossed his arms and glared at the mess. "Either manini have learned to open traps or there's a thief runnin' around.  Ya got any idea of who it might be, Chief?"_

_'This is crazy—' Moana knelt in the sand and picked up a basket to examine it, immediately noticing it was wet from just being retrieved from the sea.  Shock colored her face.  No exit holes OR entrance damage. Someone WAS letting them out—if even that! 'Man is this bringing back memories,' she thought tartly, dropping it and rising off her knees with a resolute frown. "No. How long has this been happening?"_

_Afu grabbed a fishing spear and twirled it idly. "Two days, maybe three. Didn't think much of it until ALL the traps started turning up empty." Moana pursed her lips to withhold a groan and eyed the ocean as if it had the explanation. "I'll ask around to see if anyone has seen anything suspicious. In the meantime, I want fishermen out spearing fish and guarding the trapping grounds in case the thief returns for seconds." Satisfied, Moana nodded her head and turned to get to bottom of—_

_"Yeaaahh, we would, but a tiger shark's been prowling around the reef the last couple days. Tane almost lost a leg, or . . ." He shrugged a shoulder and smirked. "Least that's what he said. Anyway, we've tried to wrestle him ashore but he keeps coming and going like we're some kind of buffet!"_

_Moana froze. She blinked. She blinked again. "Tiger shark?" She whipped around so fast her flower headpiece slipped over her eyes. "Did you say tiger shark?!" she demanded breathlessly, shoving it back on her head._

_The suave fisherman grinned and winked playfully. "Yep, but don't you worry, Chief, we'll get him."_

_Moana's lips were twitching in fury she struggled to repress. "No." She clenched her teeth and whirled on her heel. "I will."_

╺═══╸

       Steam shooting out her ears, Moana scowled all the way to the remote fale. She spread her legs akimbo before the entrance then threw back the hanging mat to stick her head in. Her lips thinned when she saw the  _alelo_ wasn't home and let the mat fall over the entrance. Dead end.  _Growling_ , Moana faced the ocean and folded her sweaty arms, contemplating other spots when she heard it.

Snores.

Her mouth gaped.  _What the—!_ The young teine jumped and followed the sounds of a deep slumber around the fale and there, curled her lip at a hammock gently rocking between two palm trees—more so its owner, and approached it in long strides.

_"It's like I told you, Chief! Someone's messin' with us!"_

Moana lifted her foe.

_"Yeaaahh, we would, but a tiger shark's been prowling around the reef the last couple days . . ."_

She brought it down with a powerful  _WHACK!_  Maui's eyes flew open and he yelped when the blade cracked on his abdomen, a hot sting flaring on his flesh. He gave in to his first instinct and wildly reached for his fish-hook, only managing to tip his hammock and twist himself up in a blur of speed with garbled shouts. Moana watched with hard eyes as the cocooned demigod slowed, eyes rolling like marbles, then quickly spun the back other way and was deposited gracelessly on his back with an  _Oof!_

Should she apologize? Yes. Was she sorry?  _NO._

◞◜◝ **maui** ◟◞◜

Up and at 'em, Maui rubbed the fire on his side with a groan that ended as a growl and he threw out an arm for his fish-hook, wrapping his fingers around it this time. The idiot was about to learn the hard way of what became of people that disturbed  _Maui's_  sleep. Maui leapt to his feet with a roar and swung back his hook in both hands, prepared to pitch the mortal into the nearest volcano before his eyes collided with a spirited honey brown that . . . did not look happy. At him. Every part of him froze, blood included; not unlike the first time he and Moana of Motinui met. He arched a brow at his curly attacker, astonished more than anything.  _What'd I do?!_  he sputtered. Then the other shot up and a smirk lit up his face. The broad man let his hook fall to his side and returned to his  _kamoki_ , threw his arm over his eyes and groaned like a drama demigoddess.

"Can't a demigod get some shut-eye around here without getting bombarded by his number one fan?"

 _"Maui . . ."_ Oh wow, she was  _mad_. Maui slid his arm down and grinned at her upside down form, taking notice of the way her shoulders heaved up and down in absolute rage. This was going to be  _good_. "You know why I'm here. I've—"

"Of course! Of course!" he interrupted cheekily, bouncing to his feet and waving her silent. "You're here . . ." He spread his arms wide with an easy smile. ". . . because you missed me."

"I missed you!?"

"I know! Who wouldn't, right?" Maui declared with a bright, open-mouthed smile.

_WHACK!_

Maui grimaced and doubled over slightly when she smacked his belly and dragged him down by his ear.

"You are not even the least bit funny! And I am not here because I missed you!" Moana snapped. "I am here for an explaination. I have received word that someone has been raiding the fishing traps, AND that a tiger shark has been stalking the spearmen! What do you know about that?"

Kicked in the heart, Maui's face fell.  _She hasn't . . ._ His eyes flashed. Inwardly panicking because he was slipping, Maui briskly stifled the funny feeling and set his mouth in a hard line. He got it. "It's a big island." Moana squawked when he effortlessly lifted her by her head and tossed her on the  _kamoki_. Brow heavy, he continued. "You can't prove it was me, and frankly, I'm wounded you would accuse me of commiting such a crime."

The young woman flipped out of the  _kamoki_  headfirst with a shriek, landing on her palms with one leg tangled in the  _falas_. Struggling, she glowered at him, yellow hibiscus headpiece askew. "Don't give me that kae, Maui; I know it was you and neither of us are leaving until you admit it."

Maui narrowed his eyes. He was used to her disrespect by now—a side of him even dazzled by her boldness—but he bristled at being ordered around. He was Maui, demigod of the wind and sea—hero to all! And no pretty little chieftess was going to tell him what to do.

"Alright, I'm out." Maui shapeshifted into a hawk in a burst of fiery blue and launched off the rock edge.

"MAUI!?" Moana yelled after him. "You're supposed to  _help_  the fishermen, not make their job harder! MAUI!"

He ignored her and skirted around the island, her shouts growing faint the farther he flew. Okay, so he was bored. Uh, hello? A demigod's gotta to eat! Those guys needed a little excitement in their lives anyway. Grumbling, Maui banked it away from Motiniui, gliding over a still sea. Weird. He was usually back at shore by now when he pulled these stunts. He cast a few suspicious glances earthward until he was convinced that the ocean wasn't interested in him for the first time in . . . ever. Weird; but he wasn't complaining. Huffing, Maui focused his cross gaze on that flaming line.

He had to squint when the dying rays of sunlight blinded him, shimmering off the blue-green water and illuminating clouds a dark gold as the lā sunk deeper into the sea. Leaving a moonless red and orange sky with a scatter of luminous stars.

_I bet she expects me to come back and—eugh—APOLOGIZE._

Maui growled. Why should he go back? She would just slight him again because of her "Chiefly duties", the ones that were making her so tense and uptight. She was very diligent at getting them done though—so diligent in fact Maui had gotten the feeling that maybe . . . maybe she didn't need him anymore. And if that was how she felt, well, then maybe it was time for him to get back to being a demigod.

Maui's brows puckered fiercely and he went into a nosedive, feathers ruffling in the cool breeze. There were other islands, some that still needed pulling up. He'd pick up where he left off before he stole Te Fiti's heart—give the humans more than they ever dreamed!

. . .

He pulled up at the last second and veered, a wave he created crashing behind him.

Damn it, he couldn't just pick up and leave. Mo would . . . miss him too much! Growling in frustration, Maui shapeshifted midair with a somersault and stuck a perfect landing on a boulder. There, he plunked down, crossed his ankles, and gazed out moodily as Mini Maui yanked sharply on his tataus toward Motinui.

"Stuff it, Tiny." He flicked him off his pec and pressed his palms against his forehead. All he wanted to do was brood, but as usual, his tatau counterpart  _had_  to get in the way. That island. He was really starting to regret pulling it from the depths. What was it about that dinky pile of leaves that kept drawing him back?

Maybe it wasn't the island at all . . .

 _DAMN IT—_ he roared and broke a chunk off the rock and hurled it out of sight. Lips curled in a snarl, Maui turned his back, god-built chest heaving almost violently. He clearly needed a reality check.  _This is it, this is all you get, stupid. You're immortal. She knows she has no chance with you—she's right! It . . . It's not worth it._

He scowled at Mini Maui's disapproving frown. "Go to hell!" he hissed. "She's not wifey material anyw—" Maui touched the back of his head with a surprised expression when something hit it, hearing a splash that flipped wonder to ire. "You're really doing this, huh!" He whipped around just in time to get nailed in the forehead with another rock that knocked him off the boulder with a squawk. That did it! Gritting his teeth, Maui bobbed to the surface and thrashed angrily. "AW C'MON! She'll be gone in less . . ." he trailed off, temper faltering when something caught his attention. "then a . . . century . . . ?"

His lips parted, dumbfounded. "What the  _hell_." There, in the distance shone a white light. Eerily cutting through the black sky at speed unfathomable. Shielding his head from falling rocks, Maui climbed out and stared at it. Was it just him or was that thing getting closer? Louder. Brighter.

Maui's eyes widened.

_"MAUI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!"_

He  _didn't_ scream. And even if he did it was manly, not resembling the scream of terrified little girl  _at all_  when the ball of white fire tackled him with all the strength of Ta Ka, knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping, he found himself hurtling over the reef, two icy hands planted firmly on his chest and shoving him toward the beach.  _It knows my name!_ He roared, arms flailing and eyes watering from the tiniest glimpse at the blaze. White fire. A demoness? Oh great, someone else he'd pissed off!

A crash, a  _SNAP_ , then a shower of stars.

◞◜◝ **moana** ◟◞◜

Moana was wide awake when a scream—a very familiar scream—popped her bubble of thoughts and made her a gasp. Her feet hit the  _tapa_  mat with a loud thud and she ran to the entrance of her fale in only a gown and threw back the drape; eyes wild with worry. There was only one person in the world who screamed like that. "Maui?" Moana's jaw dropped in shock when the demigod sailed over her fale in . . . No, that wasn't right; Maui's transformation color was blue. Yet, Maui seemed to be encased in a white flame that sent him deep into the jungle. Moana grabbed her fish spear without a second thought and plunged into the night, frantically thinking back to where she'd seen him land.

"MAUI!" Moana shrieked and dropped her spear. She looked on in horror. He'd landed on. His.  _Fale_. Which at this point couldn't even be repurposed as firewood since the large man had made a direct hit and crashed straight through the top. Gods. He was going to feel that tomorrow. Fighting back tears, Moana took a running start and leapt over a rafter, to—OH HELL! "KAE!" she hissed, unable to see the splintery wood that had split open and sliced her leg.  _Kae, be careful!_  She rolled off her back to her feet, cautiously but feverishly flinging debris away to get to Maui, who had to yet to show life. She was out of breath and sweaty by the time she reached his side. "Maui!" she cried out, shaking his head.  _Gods, why didn't I wake a healer?_  "Hey! Hey! MAUI!?" She pressed her dirty hand against his chest, greeted by a thump that made her slump in relief. Thank the gods. There was still the matter though . . . Stealing in a breath, Moana swung back her arm. "Sorry." Grimacing, she let it fly and clocked him under the jaw.

"OwW!" Moana howled, clutching her throbbing hand to her chest. "For the love of Te Fiti, what are you made of?!" But she wasn't the only one in pain. Maui's eyes popped open half a moment after her fist made contact and he howled and clutched his mouth. He glared at his rescuer. "Godsdammit, Moana! What'd you go and do that for?!" he lashed out.

Her eyes widened with fire. "Saving your life, you thief! What's it look like?"

"Well, it  _FEELS_  like you just slugged me for no good reason!"

"'NO GOOD REASON'? You were—I was—oh forget it, you gigantic crybaby!" Moana growled, looking away in anger at him. Why did she even bother? It's not he appreciated  _anything_  she ever did for him! No! Never . . . ! Moana took in a deep,  _DEEP_  breath to cool her temper. Stop. This was not about that. Focus. "What was that thing?" she asked quietly, hooking his arm around her neck. He groaned as she helped him up, rubbing the back of his aching head. "I have no idea, but  _IT_ has no idea who  _IT_ just messed with."

A hand stopped  _him_. "Cool it," Moana ordered with that shut-your-face look he didn't need to see to know was there. She brushed grit off her arm. "We need to . . ." She trailed off, brows shooting up when she got a tear-free look at him. "To . . ."

He gave her an irritated look and scratched his arm. "You lost me at 'to', Mo. Spit it out!"

Eyes wide, Moana hesitantly reached toward him and plucked . . . dust. A speck of white dust out of his hair between her pointer and thumb that glittered with just enough power to illuminate the boastful man's shocked expression.

Oh man, it was EVERYWHERE—his face, his hair, trees, the grass. Like a star had exploded. Moana was the first to snap out of it.

"Maui," she started severely. "We have to—" She didn't finish. Maui was peering at the sparkling dust on his hands in fascinated shock as if he couldn't believe it was there for a reason other than the obvious. _What's gotten into him?_  "Maui, talk to me!" she begged, clawing her hands in desperation. At last he looked up in astonishment and a hint of . . . anxiety. Not the cocky, fierce, sure warrior face that inspired her courage. Which was steadily draining from her heart.

"What is it?" she whispered.

◞◜◝ **maui** ◟◞◜

There's only one impossibility.

_"HINA!"_

Maui fired off, heart slamming against his ribcage. Moana yelled for him to wait, but he couldn't. No way, no how. Lungs burning, he slid to a stop in the dense forest, dust shaking from his hair as he whipped his head left and right then recklessly took off again, panting heavily. He would search every inch of this damned island on foot if that's what it took! Maui forcefully pushed through a bush to a shoreline, and there, he stopped breathing.

The dust twinkled on her black skin as she slowly twirled on the tips of her bare toes in the grass. Swaying her arms and rolling her wrists in a dreamy manner, she tilted around, smoldering dark eyes touching his. The corners of her glittery lips lifted in a tender smile.

               "Talofa, Maui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> lā → sun  
> foe → oar  
> kae → shit  
> seoli → hell  
> tama → boy  
> teine → girl  
> falas → mats  
> fale → house  
> tagata → man  
> talofa → hello  
> alelo → bastard  
> kamoki → hammock  
> saofa'i → celebration of new chief

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> lā → sun  
> foe → oar  
> kae → shit  
> seoli → hell  
> tama → boy  
> teine → girl  
> tagata → man  
> talofa → hello  
> alelo → bastard  
> kamoki → hammock  
> poga ua → pain in the neck


End file.
